OnlyInGotham
by thePotatoandtheEagle
Summary: If you've ever lived in Gotham, you'd know life there isn't normal. Here's a compilation of oneshots based of off the #onlyingotham thing going around. An incite on Gotham civilians and how their life in Gotham is only normal to them, because what other city has abnormally common encounters with superhero's and villains?


A/N: Hi hi, the Potato here ;)

I had this great idea, (courtesy of my cousin) to write oneshots based of off the #onlyingotham thing that is (was?) going around. It's about the civilian's point of view (well for the most part) and how their life in Gotham is only normal to them—and they're interactions with the Batfam. The first one was from my own idea, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

I apologize in advance if the DC characters (which I do not own) are a little OOC, let me know how I did though :).

P.S: Regardless of what my name says (please check out profile for more on that) I'm one of the two users on this account, please go check out my partner in crimes stories, if you like angst, she's good at that :D.

Summary: I'm too lazy, just read.

I hope you like it.

(It's about a girl who finds trouble on her way home. Out of nowhere, a not so friendly friendly guy helps her out. (okay so I did end up giving you a summary. _Now_ read))

* * *

⇼ **#Red** ⇼

As night fell, so did the heavy rain of the fall season, pouring down on Gotham city, leaving the roads empty of civilians. However, a little rain would never slow down the gang leaders and villains that ruled the streets of Gotham. No, they had important business to attend to, and obviously no amount of water could stop them from drug dealing, human trafficking, bank robbing and the usual shenanigans of those criminals.

Scarlet should have remembered this. But what difference would it have made if she did? Her father would have made her go buy him more beer anyways. Even though the young girl was twelve. The Liquor store tucked in the corner of an alleyway one block down from Crime street sold drugs, alcohol, cigars and a whole lot of other things to anyone of any age. Go figure. And so here was the young girl trotting back towards her rundown apartment building, three blocks away from where she was now.

Scarlet clutched the plastic bag carrying the beer bottles to her chest, trying to get some warmth. _I am_ not _wearing the right clothes for this weather._ The young girl thought to herself, glancing down at her red long-sleeved hooded sweater with black leggings and jean shorts. Her shoes were red sneakers with black shoelaces, black and red being her favorite color combination and red her favorite color.

As the little girl walked down the sketchy road, a motorcycle passing by drove into a puddle of mucky rain water, soaking the young girl.

"Why thank you." She said sarcastically out loud to herself.

She continued to walk, but paused before the next alley entrance. Crime alley. The most dangerous part of Gotham, which was hard to believe considering almost all of Gotham housed criminals. She gulped, staring at the graffiti on the wall, the gang signs on the dumpsters and the trash littered all over the ground. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Calm down." She comforted herself. "Nobody's just gonna jump out at you." The red head hesitantly took a step forward. Slowly, the little girl walked past Crime Alley, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. But before she could take another step, an icy voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

 _Yup. I'm dead._ Scarlet thought to herself, slowly turning around.

The man before was definitely part of a gang. He was bald with tattoos literally all over his body. For some random reason he wore sunglass, even though it was night time and only the street lights give off little light. A golden chain hung down over his neck, and rings and earrings covered his hands and ears. Scarlet could tell he'd been fighting recently. His shirt was stretched and torn in some places, was well as his black pants. His hand was bandaged, yet he still managed to hold a cigarette.

"Uh….Hi there mister…." She began in a shaky voice. "C-c-can I-I offer you in s-some be-bee-beer?" She managed.

The gangster, who was leaning against the wall shifted and cocked his head to one side. He took a long smoke before letting it out and replying, "What's a lil girl like ya doin' with beer? What kind s'it anyway?"

"Um.." Scarlet rummaged through the bag with shaky hands. "Hinnegan?"

"Ya mean Henninger beer?" He corrected, taking a step forward.

"Ye-yes." Scarlet took a step back.

He chuckled menacingly. "So yer a lil errand girl then huh? Going around getting tings for people? I could use one." His golden toothed grin made Scarlet take another step back, only to have him move forward.

She shook her head vigorously. "N-no! J-just my-my dad!"

The man raised his eyebrows and started walking towards her. "Awww, now that ain't sound like the life I'd want if I'er you. Why don't you come with me? I could give you what you want." The grin was back.

 _What does that even mean? I DO NOT like the sound of that. Gotta get outta here!_

"No thank you! I really have to go but take the beer!" Scarlet swung the bag of beer behind her, then launched it forward. Unfortunately, the gangster dude side stepped out of the way, looking surprised.

The bottles hit the cement with a _Crash!_ and shattered everywhere, causing the man to step back and way, but Scarlet wasted no time in running.

"That little brat! Ohhhh, I'mma kill ya, ya little bi-"

Scarlet interrupted him by screaming at the top of her lungs. "HAVE A NICE DAY!... I MEAN NIGHT!"

(\M/)

V

Jason Todd, a.k.a Red Hood found himself driving through Gotham City to none-other than Wayne Manor. His only reason for going was because Alfred had invited him over for dinner, and Jason could never resist the old butler's invitation. That was only reason. Obviously.

And so, the ex-robin found himself revving down the back streets of Gotham on his motorcycle lost in his thoughts about ten different ways to kill the stupid Demon-spawn- also known as Damien-when he arrived to his destination, as he passed a little girl in a red sweater, accidentally soaking her as he drove into a puddle. But unfortunately, as the young adult fantasized about such ideas, he'd neglected to check the gas tank. Which was now empty.

Jason clenched his teeth in annoyance as he slowed to a stop on Kimsten Street. Five alleys down from Crime street. Jason cussed silently to himself as he stepped off his bike. He paused briefly, looking around. _Oh joy, this place brings back memories_. He remembered the time when Bruce had caught him red handed stealing the Batmobiles tires, what felt like ages ago. Ahhhh the good times.

"HELP!"

A scream filled his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts. Instinctively, the vigilante-hero took a fighting stance, hand reaching for his gun. Years of training kicked in, directing him to find the source of the scream, then the cause. There. The little girl in the red hood dashed down the empty streets of Gotham, and she was pursued by a gangster.

Before Jason could run, gun shots went off, and the girl screamed again, taking a sharp right into an alley.

 _Not that one you idiot! It's a dead end!_ The young man mentally yelled at her. Having lived in Gotham most of his life, and also being a former Robin, knew every alleyway and every nook Gotham kept secret, and in this area in particular. Obviously, this kid didn't.

(\M/)

V

Another bullet was fired, but fortunately for Scarlet the gangster clearly wasn't used to handling a gun, and had an even worse aim while he ran.

After scarlet had taken off at lights speed, the gangster wasn't very happy with her reaction, and for the sake of his pride, pulled out his gun and took off after her.

And now she was stuck. _Since when was this alley a dead end!? I have to get outta here!_ The girl cried in her head, looking around, frantically trying to find a way out. She'd been down almost all the alleys in her neighborhood, but she must've taken a turn too soon, and now she was cornered.

 _No no no no no! I-i-i need t-t-to h-h-ide!_ Scarlet stumbled back as the gangster dude walked towards her, a glare plastered to his face. His hands swung by his side as he stomped forward, but what made scarlet stumble and fall in fear was in his right hand, a pistol already cocked and ready to fire.

"No! P-p-please do-n't!" Her voiced hitched and caught in her throat, as the fear stretched her blue eyes wide, a strand of red hair falling in her face.

The gangster gave a malicious grin before raising the gun.

 _BANG!_

Scarlet screamed, curling her legs up and hiding her face in her hands, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead she heard the pained cry of the same person she ran from.

"Going after little girls, are we? Honestly, every time I think you pathetic idiots can't get any lower, you always manage to surprise me." The Red Hood's helmets metallic voice caused the little girl to look up, still scared, but more so confused now.

Jason took a step forward, and the man before him flinched as he whined, clutching the back of his leg where the bullet had found its mark.

"H-h-hahaha, I-I wasn't _r-really_ gonna-a s-s-shoot her!" The bald man stuttered, trying to defend a lie.

He knew who Red Hood was. He was vicious and Merciless, and wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"Common, didn't you mom ever tell you not to lie?" Jason taunted, clearly not impressed with man's lousy skill at persuasion.

"I-I-aint lyin', I-I s-s-swar i-" Baldie tried again, but a boot to his face didn't let him finish.

"Shut up!" The vigilante-hero snarled, "I have places to be and won't take any of your-" Jason glanced at the girl, catching himself before he swore. "-whining." He finished. See? He was trying.

He really didn't want to be bothered by his older 'brother' nagging him about ruining a child's innocence.

Scarlet looked both confused, scared, and curious.

He was wearing black pants and boots, as well as a black chest plate, with a red...bat symbol? Scarlet couldn't quite tell, it was partially covered by his beige leather jacket. But what caught her attention the most was the helmet he wore, it was red with the eyes accented with black, and white screens covering his eyes. It was menacing. The person before her didn't look like a gangster, but he was no cop, maybe he was one of those heroes?

The young girl was too in shock to really processed anything, and just stared wide eyed.

The gangster moaned in pain as he tried to stand, but was only shoved down again. He looked up and froze, Jason's gun looking back at him.

Red Hood cocked his gun, ignoring the pleads and stammering of Baldie, but it was the girls gasp that stopped him.

 _Oh yeah...I can't very well kill Baldie in front of a kid._ Inwardly sighing, the young adult hit the gangster with the butt of his gun, and watched as the other man fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey kid, you okay?" The Metallic voice asked, causing the Scarlet to jump. She looked at him and gulped as he started to walk towards her.

Scarlets eyes widened as she scooted back. _What does he want? Am I going to die? I gotta run! Need to-_

"Hey, you okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

Before Scarlet could control herself, a small screech escaped her lips, realizing he was kneeling in front of her. Those sealed off eyes looking at her.

The Red hood sighed. He remembered the fear and anxiety of being on the streets, running from gangsters, and hiding, always fearing he would be found. He remembered meeting The Batman for the first time. Now, there was...sort of a comforting feeling that came with Bruce. But back then, he was nothing more then a bully coming to get him. He sympathized with the little girl, being here all alone.

"N-no…" The young adult looked up at the girl, registering that she'd just responded to his question.

Scarlet looked up at the mask, then quickly looked way, hands around her legs, which were pulled up to her chest.

Jason cocked his head to one side, looking quizzically at the girl. She repeated the same reaction, seeing the mask and shuddering, looking away again. He realized his helmet seemed to scare her, and the metallic voice it created definitely didn't provide a comforting feeling.

Scarlet looked up in curiosity as the man took of his helmet, setting it next to him on the ground. He had tan skin, and black hair, with a tuft of white bangs falling over his brow. Scarlet noticed that his eyes were still covered by a domino mask.

"What's your name?" The young adult asked, not sure why. He knew that he should get going, but a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to stay with her a bit longer.

"U-u-um...s..scarlet…" She mumbled eyes averted.

"Scarlet? Nice name. Do you need help getting home?" Jason asked, his shoulder angel winning the debate about whether to help her or not in his head.

"Um...thanks...ah-I-" A moan from the gangster made her jump shying away from said person. "Yes please!" She squeaked.

Standing, his helmet in one hand, the other outstretched towards the girl, Red Hood asked, "Where do you live?"

Scarlet took his gloved hand as was pulled up abruptly. As he moved she saw his jacket move, realizing the symbol on his chest was a bat, she inhaled sharply.

"Are you Batman?" Scarlet's excitement took over, momentarily forgetting his question.

Jason looked back at the girl, still holding his hand, squeezing it tighter. The young adult raised an eyebrow, then laughed.

"That old man? Nah, kid I'm not him." An amused grin lingered on his face.

"Oh…" She was a little disappointed, but looked back at the bat. Her excitement raising again. "But you share the same symbol, that must mean you've worked with him, right? Like Robin does!"

Jason looked at her, head tilted with a smile still on his face. "Hmm...yeah, you could say that."

Her eyes sparkled, taking him by surprise. Not the reaction he thought he was going to get.

"That's so cool." she commented.

Jason began leading her out of the alley, out into the main street. She scooted around Baldie, then ran quickly past him, clearly still shaken from the previous events.

"Your pretty new here aren't?" The vigilante-hero asked. _You probably would have recognized me if you grew up here,_ he reasoned.

The red haired girl looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah, I'm actually from just outside of Star-city."

"Ever seen the flash?"

"On TV, but I lived in on of the towns close to it. So not in person."

Jason nodded, a comfortable silence falling on them.

"B-but I saw Batman once." Scarlet continued as she walked next to Jason.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, m-my dad didn't believe me. He looked a little w-weird, it was strange."

Scarlet shivered from the cold, and being drenched didn't help. The rain was lighter now but was still drizzling.

Jason pulled of his jacket at the sight of her hugging herself, and placed his jacket over her tiny shoulders-all while responding.

"Interesting, why not?"

She looked up surprised and smiled, nodding her thanks

"I think he doesn't like him. Maybe because…" She trailed, a little uncertain if she should continue.

"Because…?" The ex-robin prompted.

She hesitated before answering. "I... think it's because of his… j -job…"

"Hmm…" Jason paused, thinking. Then a thought struck him. "Hey Kid why were you out and about at this hour? It's late and its dangerous shouldn't you have stayed at home?"

Scarlet flinched. "U-um...yeah….I had to run an errand. A-and it's not that late! I-it's only 7:30!" she tried to defend. She pointed at the upcoming intersection and told him they needed to turn.

"Well it's dark out-and why couldn't this errand wait a day?" The young adult shot back.

Scarlet stayed quiet.

The ex-robin frowned, he wasn't sure at first, but he knew something was wrong. She hadn't mentioned her mother, and it sounded like her dad wasn't an honest man.

"My dad... wanted it done now." She said quietly. Her blue eyes downcast, slightly covered by her red hair that fell out of her hood.

"I see..." Came his reply, all while dully noting to take care of it once he brought her home.

"I like your color scheme! Black and red are is my favorite combo."

"Oh yeah? I like it too." Jason looked down, and gave her a warm smile, not something he showed off very often.

"My apartment complex is right here…" She looked a little disappointed as she spoke. "Oh! By the way, what's your name?"

The Red Hood looked down at her, a small smile spreading across his face at the girl's eagerness. "Red Hood."

"I guess you can't tell me your actual name huh?" The little girl pouted, causing Jason to chuckle. "But that's a cool name. Can I call you Red?"

"Most do."

Scarlet looked up at him. "Do you work with friends?"

The young adult stared at her. _Do the questions ever stop?_ But somehow, Jason didn't mind. He almost enjoyed this girl's presence.

"Hmmm…" He thought about her question. "Family." Though he knew he'd never say that to said people. _I just wanna smack that stupid grin off of Dick's face already._

"Family…" She repeated in a murmur. Her eyes held a mixture of wonder curiosity, and sadness, like she didn't quite know what that word meant.

"Well, this is me." Scarlet said suddenly pointing at the door in front of her that was marked ' _13_ '.

Handing Jason's jacket back to him, she grabbed a key from under the mat and inserted it into the keyhole.

"Hey kid, take a warm shower and dress in warm clothes, you'll catch a cold otherwise." Red Hood told her as she opened the door.

Looking back, the girl gave him a grin and a nod. And he graced her with a smile back.

"Okay, I will!"

Jason waved and began walking away when he heard her call after him.

"U-um, thank you!" When he looked back, he saw a light blush on her cheeks, and a grin on her face.

He smirked, finding her embarrassment cute. "Stay outta trouble kid, I can't save you every time."

She nodded, still grinning, then closed the door.

After she left, Jason's smirk faded into a frown, hearing a shout from behind the door. _One last thing to do._ He thought as he opened a line to Gordon.

"Gordon, It's Red Hood. Listen, I have a couple things I need you to do for me…"

~END~

* * *

A/N: Welp there it is. :D I hope you liked it! More will be coming, suggestions are open~~ let me know if you have a #OnlyInGotham idea DM me, I'd love to hear from y'all. also I appreciate getting feed back, critique and ideas.

Thanks,

Toodles ;)


End file.
